That girl can hold her liquor!
by Justine
Summary: Rogue is the captain of the dance team. Her, kitty, and jubes go to a bar. Gambit is tntroduced. Brian singer take some notes Rogue ain't no sniveling little girl.


"Rogue, concentrate

"Rogue, concentrate. Stop the flow, gain strength." Professor Xavier said in a monotone voice. Rogue knitted her brow in concentration she was learning to control her powers. She could know remain in contact for up to four hours and the amount of time was growing steadily as she did these exercises. She let go of the professor's hand. "Sorry Ah'm getting a head ache." "That's alright Rogue you are gaining progress soon you should have full control." He said kindly. Rogue felt her heart swell she love him like a father. She hugged him and looked at her watch. "Oops gotta go dance begins in 5." She said gathering her stuff. "Ah, yes I am glad we finally you to teach the class. As much as I am a friend to Scott I am afraid just doesn't have rhythm." He said with a smile remembering when Scott had come to his office begging for some one else to take the job. Rogue who was in the class at the time and captain of the team had approached him with the idea that she could be a better instructor and he agreed much to the dismay of Logan. Who fell to the floor with laughter when he walked in the class to talk to Rogue and there was Scott counting steps and trying to dance. "Professor Ah think this year the team has a chance to go state, after my classes today Ah heading into town to pick up the outfits. I'll need the schools credit card." "Oh yes, here you go." He said handing her the card. "I'll be careful don't worry." She left and headed for the gym. 

"Girls pick up the pace! 1-2-3-4, 5-6-7-8! Kitty, smile. Jubes lose the gum your gonna choke." Jubes rolled her eyes and swallowed her gum. Ended up choking and falling down. The rest of the team, which had all was been instructed to never stop in the middle of a routine, kept on dancing. Stepping on and tripping over a gasping Jubes. Which resulted in a dog pile. "Ouch like watch it." Kitty said Rogue went over to the pile and grabbed Jubilee by the arm and whacked her on the back. Jubilee hacked up the wad of gum. "Damn girl watch it you still have gotta learn your own strength." Rogue had picked up her powers last year from a mission when Ms. Marvel attacked her. Rogue had not meant to drain her, but part of the warehouse came crumbling down on them trapping Ms. Marvel on top of Rogue. Rogue was knocked unconscious and woke up in the Med-Lab with the ability to fly, super human strength and, invulnerability. She basically had them down pat but every once in a while she torn a door off its hinges. "Okay I think we have had enough practice today so class is dismissed. Rogue took a shower and changed. She pick out black leather pants a dark green v necked short sleeved shirt and her usual brown arm length gloves. The affect was that only a strip of skin between her sleeve and the glove was showing. Then she did her make-up. Only powder, mascara and gloss. She pulled on her high heel leather boots and headed down stairs. She entered the garage feeling the nice weather she took down the top and doors of her shiny red jeep and headed into New York. 

He knew what he was looking for an easy target, some one who looked like they could afford to lose some money. Gambit pushed up the sunglasses to the bridge of his nose and went to work. He walks down the busy sidewalks of New York searching for the next target. He heard what could only be described as angry chick music blaring before he saw the red jeep pull up. The girl got out of the car locked it, and then clicked the alarm on. She had brown hair that fell free down her back with a white streak that was odd but still it suited her. She was fair with china doll features and big pouty lips. Not alarmingly huge but nice even better than that tomb raider chick, Remy thought. His eyes traveled down her as she waited to cross the street. She was slim, not too skinny and voluptuous. Voluptuous? Good lord he didn't even know he knew that word. With expert eyes he guessed her at about 36C. He followed her as she crossed the street. God bless the man who designed those pants. She entered a small music store. He counted to 60 then went in. Beautiful was leaning against the counter talking to the store worker. Gambit busied himself near the back of the store pretending to look at sheet music. "Sara the girls and Ah are planning to god see a movie this weekend are you off Saturday?" 

"No I had to fire Janie and guess who gets to take her shift." 

"Janie? Why?"

"I caught her stealing, Rogue, yeah we were closing up and she forgot her backpack so I ran to catch her and I dropped it. It fell open and like, seven CDs fell out." The girl behind the counter said. 

_Rogue _he thought strange.

"Oh poor kid," Rogue said,

"Poor kid? How can you say that?"\

"Well if she resorted to stealing then she must have something going on in her life." Rogue said starting to browse though CDs 

"Whatever, hey I got that CD I was telling you about. I think it would be awesome for your routine." Sara opened her CD case and put it in the player. A funky techno beat filled the room.

"Oh that's great!" Rogue said she was moving her feet to the music. Then she did the first two eight counts to her routine. Which were to say a little provocative. "Yeah that's a jam. Ah want a copy, oh and the new Jock Jams CD." She pulled a charge card out of her pocket and paid for the CDs. "Thanks sugah Ah have got to run, but give us a call and we'll go shopping Jubes birthday is coming and Ah'll need your help." She said walking out, Gambit waited another 60 seconds and followed. He was trying to fit the pieces together*Okay her name is Rogue, she has a dance routine, and she is very sexy. She could either be a stripper or a mutant. That would explain the gloves. * He followed her into a bookstore, and waited out side a uniform store. *Okay she's not a stripper, she's a dancer. *He trailed her to a coffee shop and she sat down with her book, coffee and muffin. He saw his move. He sat down across form her and she didn't look up. 

"Read any good books lately?" he asked with a grin. She jumped and looked at him. That's when he saw her eyes. Green, from then he was gone.

"Do Ah know you?" she said gaining composer 

"Remy LeBeau at your service _Chere,_" he said,

"Oh, your French? Humph." Rogue said sarcastically and started to gather her stuff

"Actually, I'm from de south like you _Chere,_"

"Mah name is not Cher, Swamp Rat."

"You look like you could use some help _Chere._" He said straining the word. He picked up her bags and held the door open for her.

"Okay Shaft, enough with the act.Ah have ta go." She said reaching for her bags.

"Nonsense let Remy help," Rogue gave in and grabbed his upper arm leading him to her car.

"If you want to hold Remy's hand _Chere,_ all you have to do is ask."

"Ah'm just making sure you won't take off with mah bags. Not that you would get far but Ah don't feel like killing some one today."

They had reached her Jeep Remy put her bags in the back and reached for her hand. 

"You still have not told Remy your name _Chere,_" he said lightly holding her hand. Rogue steeled her self from his charm though not very successfully 

"Why would Ah tell a stranger mah name?" She said trying to brush past him. He held her hand and kissed it.

"As you wish."

She got in her car a started it.

"See you later _Rogue._"

She turned in her seat to ask him how he knew but he was gone.

Rogue walked in the mansion and pushed the intercom "All drill team members report to the gym ASAP!" Soon the girls were in the gym. "Okay girls Ah got the outfits they should be delivered sometime today in the mean time we are having a meeting. Now we all know that we are going ta state in two weeks and we all know that we have to be in top form to win it. That means no late nights, no partying, and no getting all liquored up." Rogue looked at all the dismayed faces. It was a very small team only 9 of them including herself so what she had planned would be easy to do. "Now these rules are not to be taken lightly and if Ah or any of the staff catches ya, ya are off mah team. These rules are affective starting tomorrow! Ah don't know about ya'll but Ah want one last night of fun." Cheers went up and girls started talk "Girls. Girls quite down now. HEY SHUT UP!" silence "Good. Ah want ya'll to know that Ah am very serious about these rules Ah'll be following them mahself. And ya'll know mah fondness for whiskey. Well that's all folks so if ya'll are coming we leave at 7:30." Every left except Kitty and Jubes

"They like, took that better than I thought." Kitty said

"Yeah I thought there would be a riot." Jubes added

"Ah guess we are the only ones who care about getting drunk off our Asses and partying." Rogue said a bit sadly

"What is like, the world coming to?" Kitty said alarmed

"Well I guess we are the only ones going tonight what a pity." Jubes said sarcastically

"Yeah the rest of the girls are gonna go wild and have a slumber party." Rogue said "let's go get ready"

Rogue, Kitty, and Jubes headed down stairs to leave. They all looked fabulous. Jubes changed into a yellow rhinestone studded halter-top with black leather pants. Kitty had on a baby blue v-neck tank top and wore blue pants that lace up the sides. Rogue changed into a tight red short sleeve shirt with a plunging neckline and reached the top of her belly button showing off a pierced navel. She wore black leather pants with red flames going up the sides and red suede boots. Her long black gloves were on as usual. "You girls be careful and yer better not come home after 2 or I go down there and hunt ya down." Logan said form his spot on the couch chewing on a stogie. "Bye Logan they said."

The girls were headed to their usual club called The Bar. Dancing, drinking, and boy's god they loved that place they were on the V.I.P list because they have been going there for the last year and the bouncer had a crush on Jubes. In side it was crowded as usual but they went to their table and sat down. "Ah'll get us some shots Rogue said leaving to go up to the bar she crossed the dance floor and didn't notice the guy with the sunglasses watching her. As she was walking back with the tray with a round of shots and 3 beers she stopped and looked around. She had the strangest feeling some one was watching her. She made it back to the table "Ready Girls?" They all downed their shots and slammed them on the table. "Hey Rogue want to earn some extra cash." Jubes said with a grin. "How?" Rogue said almost afraid "Well your powers can stop you from getting drunk right?" "Yeah." "Come with me." Jubes said and grabbed Rogue and Kitty's hands. They followed her up to the bar were she whispered something in the tenders ear. "Sure I don't mind." He said and gave her the bull horn. "Hey everybody I want you to meet Rogue," She said and pulled Rogue up on the bar "Rogue has just turned 21 only one month ago so that means she's legally old enough to drink. And do other things but for now it's only drink." Jubes said above the hoots and cat calls. "Well 200 bucks says she can out drink any body here so who want to go up against her. Who's got 200 dollars." Only one guy spoke up. A big one with tattoos and a bald head." I'll go up against the little girl." Cheers went up and the bartenders sat a small table in the middle of the room. They pulled up two chairs and faced each other. "Good luck," Rogue said still miffed at the little girl comment "Ya are gonna need it." 15 minutes and 20 shots later Rogue was leaning back enjoying the sight of the much bigger man start to sway. There was a mob surrounding the table and side bets were going. Kitty and Jubes seemed at first to be the only ones who thought she could do it but then she heard a few people start to bet on her. It was pretty even. They were handed the next shot Rogue licked her hand poured salt on it and grabbed the lime wedge ready to go. The big guy who was named Bubba was trying to aim the salt at the spit on his hand but missing. "Here let me." Rogue salted his hand and they down the shot. Bubba swayed again and this time fell over passed out. Cheers went up and Rogue rolled up the money a stuffed it down her bra she didn't have any pockets. The girls went on the floor and started to dance. The Devil Went Down To Georgia came on and the girls started to do the dance from Cyotete Ugly. A slow song came on and the girls started walking back to the table when some one grabbed Rogue's hand "May I have this dance _Chere_," Rogue turned to see Remy. "Uh okay." Rogue said a little startled. They were on the crowded dance floor they didn'thave room to do anything but sway. "How did you know mah name?"she asked her head on his shoulder. "I over heard you talking to someone." He said holding her and breathing in her perfume. He also smelled a lot of whiskey. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" he opened his eyes as she pulled back to face him. "No reason." She knitted her brow but put her head on his shoulder again. They dance and talked he sat at their table and drank beers with the girls. He told them he was from New Orleans. By the end of the night Kitty was drunk Jubes was drunk off her ass and Rogue was in love. "Hey guys what did the monk say to the rabi?" Jubes said a little loud. "I dunno, what?" Rogue said. "If I knew why would I ask you?" Jubes said irritated "Did anyone ever tell you dat you are a mean drunk?" Remy said. Kitty started to giggle something she always did when she was drunk. Then she fell off her chair. "Hey who pushed me?" climed back up on her seat. "Hey Jubelly," she hiccupped "Huh?" "WASSUPP!" "WASSUPP!" "Oh they are gone." Rogue said. Remy was trying not to laugh. "Hey girls wanna go home?" Rogue asked "Why?" Jubilee asked "Because ya'll are drunk." " I am not drunk,"Jubes said standing up. She swayed then plopped back down on her chair. "Okay I am a little." "Well," Kitty said standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom to vomit then we shall go." "Good ideal" Jubes said following her. "Are you gonna be able to handle them alone Rogue?"

"Yeah no problem," she said.

"Can Remy call you?" he said leaning closer.

"Ah don't think that's a good idea." Rogue said. He would never understand about her so she decided to stop things before they started.

"Why?"

"Ah'm a …"

"FRIST I WAS AFRAID, I WAS PETREFIDE. THINKING I COULD NEVER LIVE WITH OUT YOU BY MY SIDE."

"Oh god they are doing karaoke. I think I gonna need your help after all." Rogue said to Remy.

"I WILL SURVIVE! I WILL SURVIVE!" 

They lead the girls out to the Jeep. Kitty and Jubes climbed in and fell asleep amedeately. Rogue and Remy were about to get in when they heard someone yelling.

"Hey I want my money!" Bubba was back and he had three friends. Bubba grabbed Rogue by the arm while his friends grabbed Remy. 

"You're a mutant aren't ya." He growled 

"Yeah Ah am." Rogue said sweetly. She pulled back her fist a punched him he flew backwards into some trash cans she turned to help Remy but he was doing fine on his own. He had pulled out some cards and from where she stood she saw him making them glow red and throwing them. She rushed forward and grabbed a guy threw him over where his friend was. Remy had made a neat pile of his own.

She walked up to him. His sunglasses had gotten knocked off. She saw his eyes red on black something that should have scared the hell out of her. But they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

When Rogue looked him in the eyes Remy expected a lot he thought she would recoil in fear. Scream, and maybe turn and run. But she didn't. She put one hand on either side of his face and looked in his eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful," He was stunned. "Ah think you need to come home with me."


End file.
